I Cry
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Songfic zu Westlifes 'I Cry'...ein wunderschöner Song, eine traurige Geschichte... HG DM


I Cry 

Draco Malfoy stand nervös hinter der Bühne, welche zur Abschlussfeier der Hogwartsschüler aufgebaut worden war. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er das hier machte, er wusste nur, dass er wollte, dass Hermine Granger ihm verzieh.

Er betrat die dunkle Bühne. Langsam setzte die Musik ein, und ein Scheinwerfer strahlte ihn an.

Seine Stimme klang klar und deutlich durch die Große Halle, es herrschte gespanntes Schweigen. 

You said goodbye

I fell apart

I fell from all we had

To I never knew

I needed you so bad

You need to let things go

I know, you told me so

I've been through hell

To break the spell

Why did I ever let you slip away

Can't stand another day without you

Without the feeling, I once knew

_Es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen, ich hätte dich von Anfang an nicht verletzten dürfen und doch habe ich es getan. Nicht wegen meinem Vater, nicht wegen dem Dunklen Lord, nein, ich tat es einzig und allein, damit du denkst, ich wäre so._

_Warum? Warum, fragtest du mich, warum lässt du keine Gefühle zu? Wie sollte ich dir antworten, ohne meine Gefühle preiszugeben? Ich ... ICH hatte mich verliebt, doch warum ausgerechnet solltest du mich lieben? _

_Mittlerweile weiß ich es besser, du hast mich geliebt, ohne wenn und aber, ich liebte dich auf die gleiche Weise, doch habe ich es dir nie zeigen können._

I cry silently

I cry inside of me

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again

_Jetzt, wo es zu spät ist, und ich alles begreife, könnte ich schreien vor Wut. Meine Trauer, über den Verlust jedoch ist größer, so glaub mir, ich kann auch lieben._

If you could see me now

You would know just how

How hard I try

Not to wonder why

I wish I could believe in something new

Oh, please somebody tell me it's not true (oh girl) I'll never be over you

Why did I ever let you slip away

Can't stand another day without you

Without the feeling, I once knew

_Ich liebe dich, ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, oh sag mir bitte, was ich machen soll, sag mir, wie ich ohne dich weitermachen soll._

_Durch dich lernte ich, was Liebe ist, du hast Hass und Kälte in mir besiegt, doch nun herrscht Leere tief in mir, ich bitte dich, verzeih mir!_

I cry silently

I cry inside of me

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again

If I could have you back tomorrow

If I could lose the pain and sorrow

I would do just anything

To make you see, you still love me

_Und doch weiß ich, dass es nie mehr so sein wird wie zuvor._

_Glaub mir, ich wollte das alles nicht, ich würde alles dafür geben, dass du zu mir zurückkommst. _

_Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, ich kann dir nur versprechen, dass es nie wieder vorkommt. _

I cry

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again

I cry silently

I cry inside of me

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again

_Und solltest du mir doch noch eine Chance geben, trotz allem, so sei dir meiner Liebe stets gewiss. _

_Und solltest du mir keine Chance mehr geben, so lass dir sagen, ich werde dich immer lieben, ob du es mir nun glaubst oder nicht._

I cry cause you not here with me

I cry cause I'm lonely as can be

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love … again

Es brach schallender Applaus los, während Draco von der Bühne ging und sich unbemerkt aus der Großen Halle stahl.

Er wusste nicht ob sie da gewesen war, die Hoffnung hatte er jedoch nicht aufgegeben.

Als er am See stand und das Antlitz des Mondes, welches sich im Wasser spiegelte, betrachtete, hörte er leise Schritte hinter sich.

„Du warst also doch dort?", flüsterte er.

„Ja." Hermine stellte sich neben ihn und blickte nun ebenfalls auf die Wasserfläche.

„Warum hast du mich betrogen Draco?" 

„Weil ich sauer auf dich war, dass du soviel mit Ron und Harry unternommen hast." 

„Was hat es dir gebracht?"

„Nichts, außer deinen Verlust ..." Er blickte sie an. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid!" 

„Ich weiß ... aber, wie soll ich dir nachdem, was du getan hast, noch vertrauen?" 

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, was sagt dir dein Herz?" 

„Dass ich dir verzeihen sollte, weil ich dich immer noch liebe. Doch du hast mir so verdammt weh getan." Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange. Hermine blickte ihm in die Augen, sie sah seinen Schmerz und seine Aufrichtigkeit. Langsam wandte sie ihren Blick ab und holte tief Luft. „Es geht nicht, Draco, es geht einfach nicht, ich sehe dich immer noch mit ihr im Bett, es spielt keine Rolle, was mein Herz mir sagt ... Denn wie gut urteilt ein gebrochenes Herz?" Sie drehte sich um und ging Richtung Schloss. 

Draco blieb zurück, umhüllt von der Nacht. Er hatte sie verloren, doch er wusste tief im Inneren, dass wenn sie sich in vielleicht fünf Jahren noch einmal begegnen sollten, es vielleicht anders aussehen würde und es eine Chance für sie beide gab.

Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt und seine Hoffnung würde niemals sterben.

~ Ende ~

So, ich hoffe euch hat die Songfic gefallen. 

Ich persönlich liebe das Lied von Westlife, daher ist mir auch die Idee gekommen eine Songfic draus zu machen. Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.

BlackAngel8


End file.
